The Fox and the Dragon
by DexG23
Summary: What if on the night of Oct. 10 a dragon as well as the Nine-tailed Fox attacked. And what if the dragon was sealed within Hinata? How will the Ninja world change when the fox and the dragon vow to be the best in their village. A hint of Naruhina early on, major later on. (I know its not a good summary but its the best i got.)
1. Prologue

**The Fox and the Dragon**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Though like many, I wish I did)**

"Hey"-normal talking/thinking

"**Hey**"-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey_"-Jutsu

The village of Konoha was in chaos! Two huge beasts had attacked and were in fits of rage attacking the village. The shinobi were taken by surprise but had managed to coral both of the creatures. One of the beasts was the legendary nine-tailed fox, it's burning red eyes showed pure rage; the other was a huge dragon with blackish-green scales that covered its body, its bright green eyes flashed through the night as it attacked. Both had white teeth that gleamed in the flames of the burning parts of the village.

As the battle raged on, both beasts suddenly disappeared into the forest a few miles away. And in front of them was a large toad. The toad wore a purple sleeveless jacket, had a kodachi strapped to its back, and a smoking pipe in its mouth. "So this is why you summoned me Minato?", the toad said blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yes Gamabunta I need you to hold them off until I give you the signal, when I do jump away from them."

"I will hold them off for as long as I can" the chief toad replied. Minato then jumped to a cliff, disappeared, and then reappeared with his wife and child in tow. After he set them down his wife, Kushina gave their child to him.

"Need some help Lord Hokage?", a voice called. Minato turned to see Hiashi Hyuga land beside him. "What are you planning to do?", He asked, but then he saw the little bundle he was carrying. "You're not thinking of-"

"I couldn't ask this of anyone else.", the grave look on Minato's face spoke volumes. Then he looked down and noticed Hiashi had a bundle of his own. Before Minato could protest Hiashi said, "There are two beasts and they must be stopped. I'm sure one day my daughter will be able to forgive me, hopefully." Minato only smiled and said, "My only hope is that they are viewed as the heroes of our village that saved them from the nine-tails and the emerald dragon."

Over where Kushina was, Hiashi's wife landed in front of her. "Hana, what are you doing here?"

"Me and my husband saw the nine-tails and dragon attacking, and I got worried.", Hana replied. "So is he going to do what I think he is going to?" Kushina nodded, "There are two beasts you know? And if I'm right the dragon is on par with the fox itself." Kushina suddenly noticed Hana was without her daughter and looked over to see Hiashi also holding something, and she was certain of what it was. "No way, it's bad enough Minato's going to die, but I'm not going to let you go through this as well!"

"We've already decided, besides you're too weak to restrain them both on your own." Kushina had to admit she had a point. The night's events had left her totally exhausted. Hana then walked behind Kushina and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked to she Hana knelt beside her. "I'll focus my chakra into you and you use that alright?" Kushina nodded and made a ram seal. Chains suddenly shot out from her front and wrapped around the two beasts, restricting them from further movement. Gamabunta took that chance and jumped away. He was mildly scratched but his years of experience kept him alive.

"Well it's now or never", Minato said before crossing his fingers in a cross-ram seal, "_Kagebushin no Jutsu!_" Another Minato appeared in a puff of smoke, and immediately afterwards he began making the handseals that would change the two children's lives forever.

_Ok, this is my first Fanfiction. I hope that when you read this you'll want more because I have some good ideas how I want this story to go. You can also give some suggestions of your own. And PLEASE no flames._


	2. The Vow

**The Fox and the Dragon**

"Hey"-normal talking/_thinking_

"**Hey"**-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey__**"**_-Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Though I wish I did)

Thank you Kurotenshihime360 and Aki666 for my first two reviews!

Chapter 1: The Vow

"AH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LATE!", yelled a nine year old blonde boy as he ran through the village of Konoha. The boy was wearing a cream-white t-shirt and blue shorts and sandals. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and it was his first day at the academy and he was late as could be!

"Shino Aburame"

"..Here.."

"Choji Akimichi"

"'Munch'…Here"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Present"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"H-here"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here. Arf!"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Zzz…here"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hn…here"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

No answer came… "Okay I'll get back to him"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Present"

" And now, Naruto Uzumaki-"

SLAM! "HERE!", Naruto said after catching his breath.

"Well Naruto nice of you to make it in time. Since you're already here, you can introduce yourself."

Naruto walked to the front of the class, took a big breath and said, well more like yelled, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage!" It didn't take long before almost the entire class erupted with laughter, while those that didn't laugh just mumbled "idiot" under their breaths. The teacher couldn't help but smile to himself at the boy's declaration, _"He's got spirit_". "Thank you Naruto, you may take your seat." Naruto nodded and took the seat beside a blue haired girl. After that everyone else in the class introduced themselves and the day began.

The teacher whose name was Iruka Umino, had the class mainly do book work, which Naruto and his classmate Shikamaru mainly slept through. It wasn't until spars came up that Naruto realized just how alone he was in the school. The teacher had paired him up with Sasuke as the last spar before the end of the day. "Beat him down Sasuke-kun!", one of the many girls in Sasuke's seemingly growing fan base yelled. "Prepare to lose Sasuke.", Naruto said confidently. Though his confidence did take a bit of a hit. He had a crush on the pink-haired Sakura since he saw her at the beginning of the school day. But alas, she along with the other blonde haired student in class, Ino, was pretty much the creators of what seemed to be a very horrible fan-club. "Hn", was all Sasuke replied before getting into a fighting stance. Him being an Uchiha they had their own kind with an unknown name.

All it took was a few seconds after the word "Kagime!" before Naruto was on the ground with Sasuke's fist buried in his jaw. "Yay! I knew you could beat that loser Sasuke-kun!", Sakura called out. "You beat him good", Ino added. After dismissing the class Iruka looked around to see Naruto still in his same position on the ground. As he walked over he heard Naruto mutter the words, "No better than walking outside during the day." Iruka nearly stopped when he heard that, "_So you have had it rough. Rougher than anyone here I bet._" Then he saw Naruto notice his arrival and stand up with a big grin on his face. "Sorry about that Iruka-sensei. Guess I lost track of time." All Iruka did was smile and say it was alright, "Just don't stay on the ground so long you had me worried." Naruto nodded his reply and headed away.

Naruto had decided to head to the training field. There was a private part that he found secluded enough for him the day before. The area had a small waterfall running through into a small river. He stood punching a tree mulling over the events of his first day at the ninja academy. "Stupid teme *whack* acting all high and mighty. *whack* I'll show him. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes beside him. He jumped back and pulled out an old kunai knife from his back pocket. He then said, "If you're coming to try to beat me up, just so you know, I'm armed." He then saw a familiar pair of eyes walk out of the bushes, "Oh it's you Hinata-chan". He heard the lavender-eyed girl make a slight "eep" when she heard the formal at the end of her name.

"_Come on you can do this just ask him._", she told herself. She had had a crush on the blonde boy ever since he saved him from some bullies. The only problem was that she would always get nervous around him. "Um…w-what are y-you d-doing?", she stuttered out.

"Just training so I can beat that Sasuke-teme and show him how strong I really am.", Naruto replied. He then gave a foxy grin that made Hinata blush, maybe even more than she already was. _"Don't faint. Do not faint! Just ask him"_. "Um i-is it a-alright th-that I train w-with y-y-you?" Naruto all of a sudden had a dumbfounded look on his face that made the Hyuga even more nervous. No one had even wanted to even hang out with him. Then next thing he knew he was hugging Hinata yelling thank you at the top of his lungs. "That would be awesome! With both of us training together, we'll become the best in the academy!" He then looked up to see that Hinata had passed out from being so close to him. "GAH, Hinata-chan!"

After a while Hinata came to and looked around to find Naruto sitting by the stream. Naruto looked back to see Hinata coming towards him. "Oh hey your awake.", he said with a smile. "So are you ready to get started?" Hinata nodded shyly, "W-what do you w-want t-to d-do?"

"Well how about we spar to see where each of us are?" Hinata nodded to the suggestion backed up little from the river and got into her clan's stance. Naruto backed away from the river as well and got into the stance that he was taught. As they threw punches and kicks they could both tell they weren't very experienced. After about what seemed like an eternity for Hinata, Naruto was finally tired out. As they lay in the grass looking at the sky catching their breaths, Naruto spoke up first, "Hey Hinata-chan, what was that style of fighting you were using?" Being somehow too tired to stutter she answered, "It's called the Jyuken, or the Gentle Fist. Us Hyugas us it in conjunction with our Byakugan." Naruto sat up and tilted his head in confusion, "Bya-what?" Hinata giggled and said, "Byakugan, it's the doujutsu of the Hyuga clan. It's also our kekkei genkai, or bloodline trait as it's also called.

"Can you teach me it?", Naruto asked with a bit of excitement.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, but like I said it's only a bloodline trait of the Hyuga", Hinata replied.

Naruto was a bit disappointed by that but he understood a bit, "Okay I think I get it", Naruto said. "You must be the best at it." Suddenly Hinata became solemn, " I wish that were so."

Naruto noticed the drop in her confidence, "What's wrong?"

"I'm the worst in my clans fighting style. Everyone is better than me. I can't even beat my little sister. I'm never going to be able to succeed my father as the head of the clan."

"Wait, your dad is the head of the clan?"

Hinata nodded, "But that's not all. If I even do become clan head, the elders would put the caged-bird seal on my sister."

"What does it do?"

"It not only labels my sister as a s-side branch member but, at any main branch member's word, they can cause the s-seal to make the person feel intense pain. And should the side branch member get kidnapped, it would d-destroy the Byakugan that t-they have."

Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face. He just couldn't believe that a clan could just put a seal like that on a person and whenever they like put the poor person in a world of agony. After a few moments Hinata was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence. "Hey Hinata-chan, what is your dream?"

Hinata was kind of surprised by the question. She had never been asked that before, "_To be with you one day._", she thought hoping to hide her blushing face. I-I guess become clan head of the v-village", she said trying to gain her almost lost confidence.

"You don't want to be the best?", Naruto asked.

"W-well I..", Hinata started, but stopped when Naruto held out his pinkie finger.

"How about we make a promise to each other"

"What do we have to do?", Hinata asked as she entwined her pinkie with Naruto's causing her to blush a little more.

"Easy just follow my example. I Naruto, vow to become the best shinobi in Konoha and become the next Hokage!"

Hinata was awed by Naruto's vigor, and after thinking a bit said, "I Hinata, vow to become the best kunoichi in the village, and become clan head I will change the way of my clan."

Then Naruto unexpectedly said something that made her fall even more in love with Naruto, "And once I become Hokage, I'll help you."

Hinata's look of shock wore off when she realized it was starting to get late. "Uh-oh, I better get home before my father gets worried."

"You want to meet here next week?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah I would love to.", Hinata replied.

They then nodded to each other and ran in different directions of their homes, one happy they made a friend, and another happy to be making friends with their long time crush.

_**And that is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I'm going to do a time skip now so that the story somewhat follows canon with some changes. Warning: Some changes will be subtle others you'll probably be saying HOLY CRAP! lol Please review.**_


	3. Revelation

Chapter 2: Revelation

"Hey"-normal talking/_thinking_

"**Hey**"-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey__"_-Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Oi, nii-chan get up!", a voice called. Hinata shot up into the sitting position saying "I'm up!" in a very dreary voice. She looked over to her room door to see her little sister Hanabi standing there giving her the classic scowl that most of the Hyuga gave her. "You're gonna be late for your Genin Exam if you don't hurry." Suddenly Hinata suddenly got a shocked look on her face, shot out of bed, and ran out of the door to get ready, but not before giving her sister a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you Hanabi-chan!"

"Yeah yeah, now let me go."

Once Hinata was ready she headed to tell her father she was leaving. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard "Enter". After she entered she told her father that she was going but before she was about to leave, her father said, "Before you leave there is something that I want to talk to you about."

**Later on:**

Hinata was walking through the village on the way to the academy thinking about the talk that she had just had with her father. As she let her eyes wander from side to side she noticed the familiar looks that she always had gotten from the people she walked by. The day was normal as it always was, but it felt like something in it had changed.

"GET BACK HERE!"

But…some things never change.

After hearing the shout Hinata knew exactly who was coming around the next corner after doing one of his daily pranks. She was right on the money, because Naruto had come flying around the corner smiling from ear to ear. In that split second, Naruto took something out of his back pocket, put the bucket he had further up his arm and grabbed Hinata's hand in one move. As soon as he rounded the next corner and covered both of them with the camouflage sheet. When the two chunin that were chasing him had passed by, he uncovered them and looked to Hinata, "Morning Hinata-chan."

"G-good morning Naruto-kun."

"You might want to get outta here Hinata-chan. I don't want you to get into-" His sentence was cut off when he heard a 'THUMP' above them, "trouble.", Naruto finished. Standing on the gate was their teacher Iruka.

"Naruto…", Iruka began.

"Wait wait wait! It was just me that pulled the prank, not her!", Naruto exclaimed, not wanting his friend to get into the deep trouble that he knew he was in.

Naruto was reassured when Iruka smiled and said, "Don't worry I was here long enough." Naruto sighed in relief, but snapped back to attention when he saw the look on Iruka's face changed dramatically. Even Hinata gulped at the look on their teacher's face. "But that doesn't mean YOU'RE out of trouble!" Naruto turned to Hinata, smiled, and said "Hinata-chan, I'll see you at the academy." And with a sudden burst of speed he was off and running, with Iruka hot on his heels.

As Hinata neared the school she sighed in relief. She was just a couple of seconds away from passing out then and there if Naruto hadn't been running from Iruka at the time. After she found her seat she waited for Iruka to return. It wasn't long after almost everyone had arrived Iruka arrived with a tied up Naruto. Most of the class that had seen Iruka appear were now laughing at Naruto. "What did he do this time?", a student named Damian said.*

After the rest of the students came in Iruka started the Genin exam. The first part was _Henge_ _jutsu_. Hinata was able to transform perfectly, but after a while Naruto came up and the class came to a halt. Naruto had used his henge to turn into a naked woman. Now Hinata was in love with Naruto and all, but it was beyond her why the blonde had made up that perverted jutsu. After the initial scolding from Iruka Naruto did the perfect henge. "I really do not know what you see in that idiot, Hinata", said a voice from beside Hinata. She looked to see Shikamaru resting his head on his hands looking at her.

"Um, well…I..", she started. She was lucky the only person she would stutter around was Naruto and even that was starting to become a rare occurrence. The lazy ninja beside her only sighed and said, "Look Hinata, it's really none of my business why you're in love with him. I just find him troublesome." And with that he went back to sleep. Hinata smiled at the way the boy acted, especially when it was something he didn't want to do.

After lunch the second part of the exam took place. All that needed to be done was to make a successful clone. Hinata having a good handle on her chakra control was able to narrowly pull one off. The reason she kept to herself. Afterwards she was awarded her haitate (I think that's how it's spelled).

Outside she saw Naruto sitting on the swing on the tree by the academy. Naruto saw her coming, "Hey Hinata-chan. Congrats on getting your haitate." He flashed a foxy smile, one she knew very well. He showed it only when he was sad. She only asked one thing, "What happened?" The only time she didn't feel like fainting in front of him was when she was concerned for him (You don't worry about fainting when you're worried about someone). "I didn't pass.", was all he said to her. That's all she needed to hear. For the rest of the time she stood beside him and watched as the other new genin met their families and left to celebrate.

"Hey isn't that that one kid?"

"Shh, we're not supposed to talk about that."

"What's that brat doing with the Hyuga girl?"

"Well I heard their both the same. Monsters."

The last word of the whispers struck a chord in Naruto, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata tense up. He looked at her and said, "Don't worry Hinata-chan they're not talking about you. You're not a monster. You are the kindest person I know." Hinata blushed a little bit as he flashed his genuine foxy grin, one that said "I mean it".

Then another teacher, named Mizuki came up and asked if he could talk to Naruto in private. "Okay Mizuki-sensei, see ya later Hinata-chan." As he ran off, Ko, Hinata's personal guard came up. "Are you ready to go Lady Hinata?" Hinata nodded and turned to leave, but as she left a single tear ran down her cheek. "_Oh Naruto-kun, if you only knew_."

**Flashback Jutsu:**

"_What is it tou-san?" Hiashi looked at his daughter, took a deep breath, and said, "What I am about to tell you is an S-Class secret. But I have reserved the right to tell you this when I believe you can handle it." Hinata nodded and braced herself, but nothing prepared her for what came next. "Are you familiar with the event that had taken place on October tenth?" _

_Hinata nodded, "Yes, we were taught that the Nine-tailed Fox demon and another beast attacked. And they were destroyed by the Yondaime Hokage." The story wasn't really that old. People still talked about what had happened._

_Hiashi nodded, "Yes, the Nine-tailed Fox attacked along with another beast. But that beast was no mere demon. It was the Emerald Dragon." He paused as a look of shock mixed with confusion and intrigue crossed his daughter's face. "The Emerald Dragon is known in legend as having power on par with that of the nine-tails itself. But the part about the Yondaime killing the two beasts is wrong."_

_Hinata's confusion doubled, "What do you mean?" She saw her father close his eyes and look at her. She could see the concern in them but didn't want to interrupt. _

"_Before I continue, Hinata, whenever you walk around the village, do you ever get looks from the villagers and even some of the shinobi?" Hinata knew what was meant by "looks". She had been getting them for as long as she could remember from the elders. After nodding she saw her father's features change and almost seem to age as his gaze turned down. "In truth, a mortal cannot kill a demon. Let alone a dragon. So he sealed the fox inside a newborn child." Then Hiashi's gaze fell onto Hinata. Hinata somehow knew what was coming, but that didn't prepare her for this. "And the dragon…was sealed inside of you." _

_To say Hinata was shocked would be the understatement of the twelve years of her life she had known! It finally made sense. The reason why she always had to stay on her chakra control, the looks she had always gotten. It all just made sense now._

"_I don't blame you if you hate me Hinata, but if it's worth anything I am truly sorry. The Yondaime was going to seal both away within him and the boy but I knew he wouldn't make it. But with some convincing he allowed you to be the dragon's jailor." Hinata still had the same look on her face. "But know this. You are not a monster. YOU are Hinata Hyuga, my daughter who I love very much."_

_After a few moments, Hinata straightened up, her eyes for the first time holding a bit of determination in them. "I don't blame you tou-san. If you hadn't the dragon might have gone on to destroy Konoha." She then smiled and said, "Thank you for telling me tou-san. I will keep it a secret."_

_Hiashi nearly broke down, nearly. He still was a Hyuga after all. But he smiled and after he left he thought to himself, "I'm surprised, she didn't ask me who the other child was. But I can tell, even though she put on a brave face it will take a while for what I have told her to settle in. But I have faith in her. Just like you have faith in your son huh, Minato?"_

**Flashback Release!**

As Hinata looked in the mirror at herself that night, she took a wet rag and wiped the outer sides of her eyes. She then moved aside her bangs that covered the sides of her face. "_And here I thought it was just some weird skin rash_", she thought to herself. But ash she felt along the side of her eye she knew that wasn't it. She had scales along the sides of her eyes. Then she activated her Byakugan. And just as she had thought, her pupils were slitted. They must have always been that way, because she had never really noticed. After getting to her room, she couldn't help but cry herself to sleep. She had held her feelings in all day. And before she fell into slumber she couldn't help but feel that she was alone.

But little did she know, a certain blonde heard these words that same night.

**YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!**

**Well there you have it! Both Naruto and Hinata have found out about their pasts. I hope you like what I did with Hinata. I wanted her to have something along the along the lines like Naruto's whiskers. I know I'm focusing on Hinata more than Naruto right now but if you think about it the anime does revolve around Naruto a lot. But don't worry after I've set up the story where I can focus on both of them (Which is coming up), I'll be able to focus on both their growth. For the next chapter I might skip some of the other stuff and get to the working on growth part.**

**I am sorry for taking so long my life has taken some crazy turns that I never really expected, but I'm back and I'll try to keep the chapters coming.**

***As for Damian he is an OC I thought up of for another story. If you like Pokemon, Bleach, Naruto (really?), and the movie Summer Wars I thought up of a really good idea for a story.**

**But aside from all that, please review, and once again I'm sorry for the wait!**


	4. One's Past

Chapter 3: One's Past

"Hey"-normal talking/_thinking_

"**Hey**"-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey__"_-Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hinata was watching her two new teammates spar with each other. She was teamed up with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, and their sensei was Kurenai Yuuhi. The Hyuga and her sensei watched on as the two sparred going back and forth. It had been a week or two since they had all been put into teams. When she saw Naruto come in the morning of their team setups she was over joyed. But when she found out that she wasn't going to be on the same team as him, her heart sank a bit.

**Flashback Jutsu:**

_It was lunchtime and as usual she sat by herself thinking as she ate, "Well, it might not be all bad, not being on the same team might help me become a little more confident in my own skills since I won't be able to train with him much. Then all of a sudden she heard the all too familiar, "Hey Hinata-chan!" from behind her as her crush came and sat beside her._

"_Hey Naruto-kun", she replied, mildly surprised that she didn't "eep" when he called her._

"_So have you got to meet with your teammates yet?"_

_Hinata shook her head, "No not yet"._

"_It's too bad we're not on the same team. But we'll at least get to train with other people. Plus I get to show Sakura-chan how much better I am than that teme Sasuke.", Naruto chuckled a bit and held his arm like he was flexing a muscle inside the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit._

_The only thing Hinata knew to do was chuckle along with him, even though her spirits took a very nasty dive._

"_Hey maybe we could meet up and spar whenever we get a chance to see each other outside missions and all.", the blonde added. _

_Hinata nearly froze at the words "see each other", but managed to say, "Y-yes that would be great."_

_After lunch as she was walking back to class thinking, "I wish you would at least look at me like you look at her."_

**Flashback Release!**

"Okay that's enough", the genjutsu mistress said. "Now that we're done with warm ups let's go get our mission for the day.

As they walked to the Hokage tower, Kiba said, "Man Shino why don't you ever fight back in our spars?" His ninja hound Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino just kept walking straight and said, "It was a light spar, so I didn't see a real need to fight seriously with you. You leave enough openings that I could defeat you in a few simple moves."

"WHAT WAS THAT?", Kiba yelled.

"That enough you two", Kurenai interjected. "_I swear to Kami this one is going to be the death of me",_ she thought to herself indicating Kiba. The Inuzuka, while a capable fighter, was loud, brash, and doesn't really think before his actions. This got him into a lot of trouble. On top of that Kurenai could tell that he had a crush on Hinata. It was pretty easy to see being that he always hit on the poor girl trying to ask her out, only for her to politely decline. Every…single…time.

Shino, as far as Kurenai could tell, was the more anti-social one of the group. He never really talked unless it was absolutely necessary. Or if he felt like he had been asked a stupid question. In which Kiba's case was always to him.

But the biggest mystery to the red-eyed sensei was Hinata. She always looked like she was thinking about something. She didn't have to worry about the young hyuga's confidence too much. But when it came to Kiba always asking her out it was beginning to wear on the girl. She knew that the girl had a crush on the Uzumaki. And that they had trained together as much as they could since their first year in the academy. And by what she could tell, both Shino and Kiba knew who she had a crush on, much to the chagrin of Kiba.

When they got into the Hokage's office the old man said, "Ah Kurenai, came for your team's mission?"

The group bowed, "Yes Lord Hokage"

"Well I don't have any D-rank missions for your team, I do have a mission that requires another team for assistance. It involves Team seven."

Hinata shot to attention, "That's Naruto-kun's team. Please let him be alright." She tried to hide what she was feeling, but with a jonin, chunin, and the Hokage in the room, they were the only ones who happened to notice the genin's reaction.

"What happened?", Kurenai asked.

"It seems that the simple escort mission that they were on has taken a slight turn and they will need assistance. You are to catch up to them and assist them in their mission in the Land of Waves."

"Yes, Lord Hokage", the group said.

After the group exited the room, the Hokage chuckled a bit. "Be careful out there Naruto. I have a feeling this mission will change your life."

Oh how right he was.

As Team eight assembled at the gate, Kiba said, "Sweet our first mission outside the village. Finally a chance to stretch our legs. Right Hinata?" he practically yell/asked.

"Yeah", Hinata replied. Shino just nodded.

"Alright then let's head out", Kurenai announced.

And with that the group headed out at top speed to meet up with team seven.

It took about most of the day to catch up and the scene they had happened upon wasn't what they had expected. They found Kakashi Hatake, the jonin of team seven lying on the ground with four people surrounding him.

"Looks like we got here just in time", Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-sensei, what are you guys doing here?", Naruto's teammate Sakura asked.

"What do you think we're here for, we're your back up.", Kiba said cockily. "You guys look like hell."

The girl shot him a look but turned back to the semi-conscious Kakashi. "In any case", Kurenai began, "We'll need to take him somewhere to recuperate and regain his chakra."

An old man that was with team seven came up, "I may be of help. My name is Tazuna. My home is not far from here."

"Then lead the way Tazuna.", Kurenai replied. And with that the group, with Naruto and Sasuke carrying an unconscious Kakashi, headed to Tazuna's house.

**Later on at Tazuna's house**

After getting to the bridge builder's house, they met Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. It took the rest of the day, but the next day Kakashi soon came to and explained what had happened. It turned out that a missing nin named Zabuza had attacked them, aiming to kill the bridge builder. But before Kakashi could strike a fatal blow, the Swordsman of the Mist was killed by two senbon needles to the neck.

"So if I were to guess what's to come, would I be guessing right?", Kurenai asked.

"What do you mean Kurenai sensei?", Naruto asked.

"It would seem that Zabuza is still alive.", that sent shockwaves through most of the house, especially team seven.

Naruto punched his hand, "Dang it! I thought we'd be rid of him by now! How can he still be alive?"

"Remember the Hunter-nin?" Kakashi pointed out. "Hunter-nin are supposed to burn the body of the missing-nin they have been sent to hunt while keeping the head to present as proof of their capture."

"So what are we gonna do?", Sakura asked.

Both jonin shared a look, and then looked back to the genin. "Train"

Naruto couldn't help but yell his excitement, "Aw yeah! Finally training!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's antics. She had really missed him a lot; though she tried to hide it her best, everybody in the room noticed, save for Naruto.

As they walked outside and into the forest, Kurenai asked Kakashi, "So, how is your team?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, Sasuke is the strongest of the group but he's a loner. Sakura is more interested in Sasuke than training. And Naruto is…well Naruto." Kurenai chuckled a bit, "Well what is your team like?"

"Kiba is hot-headed, Shino is silent unless most necessary, and Hinata seems a bit more or less shy."

Kakashi nodded, as they finally came to the spot they were heading to. It was far enough from the house that it won't get caught up in any training that they assign, but close enough that they would be able to get to the house should something happened. "Now let's get started. Today we will be working on your chakra control."

Naruto's face fell, "Agh why aren't we learning any jutsus!"

"Shut it dobe and listen.", Sasuke said with his hands still in his pockets.

"What did you say teme!", Naruto bellowed.

'Thwack!' Sakura punched Naruto on the head and yelled, "Baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

While the rest of the genin were paying to the spectacle that unfolded, Kurenai noticed a certain Hyuga tense up. Almost as if she was ready to fight. Kakashi also had noticed but decided to leave the matter to the genjutsu mistress.

"Well Naruto", Kakashi started, "you're going to climb this tree."

"How are we going to do that?", Kiba asked.

"Like this", Kakashi then made a seal with his hand and _walked _up the tree.

The genin had looks of wonder on their faces, while Shino raised his eyebrows. Then Kakashi threw a kunai down to each of them. And after Kurenai explained on how to mold their chakra, the genin got started. Sasuke and Kiba got a few steps before falling back down. Naruto only got two steps in before falling on his back. Shino made it a third of the way to the top. While Sakura made it to the first branch and stopped. It was then Hinata noticed that she was still on the ground watching the others. "I guess it's your turn huh Hinata?", Naruto joked. He then felt a jab to his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leave her alone Naruto! She doesn't need you bothering her!", Kiba yelled.

"Ok ok sheesh! I was just joking!", Naruto yelled back. Then he walked up to Hinata, "Sorry about that Hinata I didn't mean it."

Hinata just smiled and said, "It's okay Naruto-kun, I know you were joking."

She then proceeded to walk up the tree. _All the way_ up the tree.

"Well well, it seems you have your own prodigy Kurenai.", Kakashi said.

"What do you expect Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto said with a big smile. "Hinata always has to keep up on her chakra control most of the time."

Everyone except for the Hyuga in question looked at him like he was crazy. "And how would you know that dobe?", Sasuke said while trying to keep himself calm from watching Hinata get farther than him.

"Well teme, me and Hinata used to hang out. In fact we used to spar with each other."

"Who would want to hang out with you baka.", Sakura said. "Let alone spar with you. You probably always got beat by her."

At that Naruto got quiet, which incited a taunting laugh from Kiba, "Ha ha, I knew it! Once a dobe always a dobe. He would never be able to beat Hinata!"

Naruto just kept his head down, hiding his eyes. Hinata wanted to say something. She had to say something , but Kurenai beat her to it. "That's enough all of you."

"That does give me an idea though. How about we do some spars."

Kakashi nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Okay, Kiba, Sasuke, you two first." The area was big enough for the two to find a spot to stand before getting into stances. The fight didn't last long. Kiba's fast movements weren't fast enough as Sasuke was beaten within a few minutes. To everyone's surprise, Naruto didn't say anything at all. They have never seen him so quiet.

Sakura and Shino were next, but she basically gave up at the first sign Shino was going to use his insects.

And then finally came Naruto and HinThe two jonin were really looking forward to seeing if what the Hokage had told him was true. "_Let's see if what the Hokage said is true."_

Hinata walked out into the space but Naruto was still as a statue. "What's the matter dobe afraid of getting beat by a girl.", Kiba taunted.

"Leave him alone Kiba it's not like he actually stands a chance.", Sasuke said dismissively.

Then everyone got quiet when they heard Hinata, "Naruto-kun!" The blonde shifted a little but still didn't respond. "Naruto-kun look at me." Naruto raised his head to look at her. The look in his eyes pained her, but she had to tell him something to get him back to the way he was. "Remember…remember the vow we made to each other the first day of the academy?" She ignored the shocked expressions and focused on the cerulean eyes that nodded their remembrance. "Well…I still remember as well…and if you don't spar with me...it'll be like breaking that vow. And…", her head was down, but as she raised it up her resolution shown through, "…I…I won't forgive you!" The shock on Naruto's face changed to admiration as he smiled and walked up. After he was about six feet away from her he said, "Thank you Hinata-chan. I really needed that. And I do remember. I never go back on my word. Believe it. (Just wanted to do that one time at least)"

"Um…your welcome Naruto-kun.", Hinata replied with a mild blush, but she shook it off.

"It has been a while since we last sparred. Are there any rules Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Just no chakra", their sensei replied.

Both nodded, and after a brief pause, Kurenai called "Begin!"

Both Naruto and Hinata ran at each other. Their speed didn't surprise everyone, but what came next did. Hinata threw a juken strike at Naruto, who in turn ducked and threw a left uppercut. But Hinata parried it away, spun and threw another strike towards his head. At the same time Naruto spun the opposite way and swung his arm, a testament to his brawler fighting style. As soon as his arm hit Hinata's, Naruto held it there. Both stood for a moment still as statues, their eyes deadlocked onto each other. Then they all of a sudden backed off and kicked each other in the chest, knocking the other to the ground.

Naruto shot up and threw a punch down. Hinata rolled and scored a round house kick once she got up. But Naruto instantly shook it off and charged back in, throwing punch after punch. But the blonde also was trying to dodge the heiress' blows that she was throwing.

While all this was going on, the other genin stared in awe. They knew Hinata was the top of the class in taijutsu, but to see the proclaimed deadlast going toe-to-toe with her. "Is this…happening?", Sakura said. She along with the rest of the genin stared wide-eyed. (Well you could say Shino's eyebrows were raised).

"Naruto is going matching Hinata move for move", the beetle user said.

"That's impossible! Naruto must be cheating or something!", Kiba bellowed.

Sasuke almost felt cheated, the dobe of the class was keeping up with the Hyuga girl. Not only that, but landing hits. Had he been holding back? He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"He told you didn't he?", Kakashi chimed in. "Remember, he did tell you that he and Hinata used to train together since the first day of the academy."

"But he's the dobe of the class! He shouldn't even be able to land a hit on her.", Kiba exclaimed.

"That actually makes sense though", Shino said getting everyone's attention.

"Whataya mean?"

"A Naruto said, he and Hinata have been training with each other since the first day of the academy. Therefore, they have had time to memorize each other's moves and adapt accordingly. I would also go to say that if he wanted, Naruto could use the katas of the Juken itself. Though not to the extent that a Hyuga is capable of. And Hinata could also deliver a punch with an impressive amount of force if need be."

Then, as if on cue, Naruto's and Hinata's fists bypassed each other and landed in their opponents faces! The force of the blow knocked the two away as they sprawled out on the ground. As they stood up Hinata's knees shook a little. Her stamina had increased from all the sparring with Naruto over the years, but she was still winded. But the consolation was in front of her has Naruto got up, breathing just as hard as she was.

Naruto had to admit, it had been a while since he had sparred with Hinata. Normally he wouldn't be that tired. Man…he was slacking. "You're getting rusty Naruto-kun", he heard the brunette say with a smirk on her face. He recognized that one. The only time she ever really smiled was when they were sparring after he had gotten her to open up. That was probably because most of the time she was winning, which was kind of fine with him, but he didn't know why.

"I could say the same to you Hinata-chan", he replied.

"That's enough.", Kurenai said. "We'll consider this a draw."

"Awww we were just getting started.", Naruto said with a smirk.

"There will be enough time for that later.", the genjutsu mistress replied. She also saw a hint of disappointment in the young Hyugas eyes. Then it finally clicked. Hinata is trying to get his attention through combat. Not very subtle, but if it pays off it pays off. "Now back to tree climbing."

**Later on that night:**

The day ended with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba finally getting all the way up the tree. After they got in they settled down and ate. "Once again I'm sorry for have lied to you about this.", Tazuna said during their dinner.

"It's okay old man.", Naruto replied, not showing the least bit of respect. "Once the bridge is done it'll help everyone, right?"

Tazuna was about to answer when all of a sudden a new voice came out of the door to the table of the kitchen. "It's not going to matter. You're all going to die anyway."

"Oh Inari, come and say hello to the ninjas that escorted your grandpa.", Tazuna's daughter Tsunami had said.

First thing the young boy did was hug his grandfather. Then he turned to the ninjas.

"You guys don't stand a chance. Gato will kill you if you don't get out of here."

Naruto scoffed, "Like I'm afraid of an old midget."

"Gato is no joke kid", Tazuna said. "He commands a small army of thugs and sends them to do his bidding. Taking from money, to even people, to sell them into slavery." Sakura and Hinata shuddered at that thought.

"And anyone who gets in his way is killed.", Inari finished. "So just forget about this stupid mission of yours cause if you keep going on with it you'll die."

"Inari…", Tsunami started.

"It's true mom! The same thing that happened to dad is going to happen to them!"

"So I guess you didn't inherit his bravery.", Naruto chimed in.

"You don't know what it's like!", Inari yelled. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone close to you! You act so smug just because you're a ninja!"

Everyone that was in the room looked over to see Naruto slowly get up and walk over to the boy, who didn't take his eyes off the older blonde and stared at him defiantly.

Then all of a sudden Naruto smacked his hand on top of the boy's head, causing Sakura to yell, "Naruto!" But she felt Sasuke grab her arm and looked down to see him shake his head for her not to interfere. Sasuke knew the reason why Naruto had did what he did. He understood what the boy was talking about but he did not have to blatantly insult them to get his point across.

"Now listen to me…you little snot. Have you ever been blamed for something that you didn't? Have you ever been beaten up because the kids you tried to play with lied on you? Have you ever been treated so badly and hated for a reason that wasn't your own? Have you ever laid in your bed wondering where your parents were? Wondering if they abandoned you or not?!", the boy stayed silent. Naruto let up a little so the Inari's eyes met his. "I didn't think so. Now I may not know what it is like to lose someone, but what I've been through is just as bad. I may not have anyone but you don't see me crying about it! So unless you actually want to help, I suggest you stay out of our way.", he then took his hand off of the boys head. "We don't need any dead weight holding us back." The sheer tone of Naruto's words permeated throughout the room like the hidden mist jutsu. As Inari tensed up Naruto turned to walk out, he stopped to push his seat in and bowed to Tsunami. "Sorry for my outburst. Thank you for the dinner Tsunami-san." And with that he walked to the door he stopped as he got there and turned his head, saying, "You're lucky you know that? At least you still **have** a family." And then, he walked out into the woods.

The house was silent for a few moments before Hinata broke the silence, "I'll go after him." She looked to Kurenai who nodded and after thanking Tsunami for the dinner she walked out to look for her crush.

"What…what did Naruto mean by what he said?", Sakura asked

"Naruto is an orphan. He's pretty much had only himself for most of his life.",

"He must have had it rough.", Tazuna replied.

"Many would say that. Back in the village he used to pull pranks. Most likely that was just to get attention." Kakashi then turned to Inari who was still standing there. "I know he seems a bit brash but what he is saying is correct. We will protect your grandfather from getting hurt. And that is a promise."

Inari raised his head, his eyes filled with tears, nodded and walked back into his room.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as Kakashi volunteered to wait for Naruto and Hinata.

**In the forest:**

As she walked through the forest, Hinata heard a low thumping that started to get louder. She found Naruto punching a tree. It had become a habit of his to get his frustration out. He heard Hinata walk up but kept punching it. His hands were bloodied from hitting the tree. But then all of a sudden he felt a weight on his back. He looked down to see the cream colored arms of a coat wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry you feel like this", he heard the Hyuga say.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that ruined the dinner.", he said chuckling slightly to himself.

He turned to Hinata as she let go. She looked down at his hands, and to say the least they were messed up.

"I can fix those", she said as she reached into her coat and pulled out a brown container and some bandages. After wrapping Naruto's hands, he thanked her. As they walked back, a realization suddenly hit Hinata, "I had been hugging Naruto-kun." And for the first time in a long time, Hinata was blushing.

"Hey Hinata are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine heheh." "_Thank goodness its dark out._"

**Later on:**

Hinata and Naruto talked as they walked back in. "Are you sure going to be alright Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright.", the blonde said before smiling.

"That's good to know.", said Kakashi out of nowhere, nearly scaring the youths.

As he walked off he said, "You're gonna need that energy so rest up. We have at least six days left."

"Before what Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned back to them with a serious look in his eye.

"Before Zabuza returns."

**Man, finally! This has been my longest chapter yet. The next chapter is going to probably be shorter.**

**And as a bonus I'll give you a sneak preview:**

I…I hate you so much! I'll…I'll…**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!**

Read and review please!


	5. BotB Part 1 Loss in the Blizzard

Chapter 4: Battle of the Bridge Part 1

Loss in the Blizzard

"Hey"-normal talking/_thinking_

"**Hey**"-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey__"_-Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The rest of the week had gone by in an almost flash. Both teams were taking turns watching over Tazuna as he was building the bridge. The last day before the aforementioned return of Zabuza and his masked partner had ended with Shino, Naruto, and Hinata taking the day off with Kurenai watching over them.

Kurenai was having the genin hang on the branch upside down for five minutes with their chakra to further help their chakra control. Reason being it helped them keep their concentration from falling on their heads. Hinata naturally had been able to do it on the first try, followed by Shino. But Naruto on the other hand…"GAHH!" BAM!…not so much.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?!", Hinata asked frantically, running over to see if the blonde was okay.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm used to it.", Naruto got up and walked back up to the branch that he was on. Hinata was still worried about Naruto getting hurt until her teammate came up and offered some words of encouragement.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He will be alright.", Shino said trying to raise his partners spirits as best he could. "I may not know him as well as you, but I can tell you care greatly for him. So just believe in him and he will be fine."

With that comment in mind Hinata smiled and nodded. "Naruto-kun we're going back. Be careful."

Naruto just flashed his big grin and said, "Don't worry about me Hinata-chan I'll be OKAY!" Then…"NOT AGAIN!" BAM!

Hinata just chuckled to herself, knowing that her crush wouldn't give up until he was able to stay at least the five minutes.

Later on Naruto came in and went straight to bed passing out in the process.

**The Next Day:**

Naruto was running through the forest as fast as his legs could take him. He had the sinking feeling it wasn't going to be a good day. He had acquired a sixth sense about it as a kid and it was sending signals like wildfire! (Spider-sense…tingling! Lol Sorry if that's a bad joke) He woke up late to find that the others were gone, beat down two of Gato's thugs, and it turned out that the tyrant stopped trusting Zabuza, and probably planned on killing the missing-nin, his accomplice, Tazuna, and them all in one go. And that all led down to this point, but first things first…he had to save his friends!

"Please let me not be too late!"

Back at the bridge, the group had split up. Kakashi and Kurenai were taking on Zabuza, while Hinata and Sasuke fought off his accomplice, Haku, leaving the others the guard Tazuna. Things had gone from bad to worse when Haku activated her bloodline trait, and created a dome of ice mirrors around the two doujutsu users. Haku's speed was intense enough that the genin could barely keep up with the ice style user if at all. Which ended with them getting senbon imbedded in them and when they were not looking the ice style user was about to finish them off. And wouldn't you know it, Naruto made it just in time scoring a hit on the fake hunter-nin.

"Sorry I'm late! Naruto Uzumaki is here!"

The jonin allowed themselves a smile while, all but Hinata frowned.

"_Well maybe he can attack from the outside and get us out of here_", Sasuke thought. But… it was not to be.

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata-chan I'm here to rescue you guys.", Naruto was inside the mirrors.

For Sasuke that had taken the cake, "You-you IDIOT! Now you're trapped in here with us!"

"Hey that's not much of a thank you, you human pin cushion! No offence Hinata." It was true, both Sasuke and Hinata had senbon stuck in different parts of their bodies. But Hinata just nodded her head in acknowledgement, adrenaline still going through her veins.

"Besides, I'm not totally clueless.", the blonde said. Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the bridge.

**With the jonin:**

"_What was that?_", the jonin were wondering. Then they dodged another swipe from Zabuza's sword.

"I have to admit", Zabuza said. "You were right he is unpredictable. I wouldn't have thought that loudmouth would have thought to attack from the outside. You trained him well."

"Don't thank us", Kurenai said.

"Naruto has always been the resourceful one of the group.", Kakashi added.

"Heh, too bad it's a flawed plan.", the swordsman added to his previous statement with a maniacal grin. Then the battle between the tree jonin resumed.

**With Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Tazuna:**

What the heck was that!?, Kiba bellowed. He and Akamaru were on edge with the sounds of battle going on around them. The same was with Sakura. Even though she held her kunai at the ready, she was trembling all over. Shino himself was ridged but alert. He had sent some of his beetles out in a loose net and connected his chakra to them. If something passed through said net, he would know.

"Let's just hope that everyone is safe and still alive.", the Aburame said.

**Back with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke:**

"Hey boss, it didn't break!"

Naruto had summoned two clones to try to break a few of the ice mirrors. But the ice remained unscathed as if it was just there. "What try again!", he yelled after helping up his friends. He had silently whispered to the two that when the clones threw another set of kunai with paper bombs attached they would make a break for it, using the explosion for cover. Not seeing a lot of options, they agreed. Well Hinata agreed instantly, while Sasuke reluctantly agreed. As soon as they heard an explosion the three ran in the direction of said sound. But it wasn't to be. They were knocked back and the clones were dispersed.

"Dang, why didn't it work!?", Naruto exclaimed.

"It was a good plan", Haku said with a smirk hidden by her mask. "But you were just too slow. That…and you and your comrades are injured."

"What do you mean-Agh!", Naruto's retort was cut short when some senbon shot into his legs, sending him to one knee.

The Sasuke and Hinata went to help, but the Uchiha suddenly had senbon in his shoulder, and a Hyuga had senbon her arm.

"Why don't you just give up. You can clearly see that your efforts are useless.", the masked shinobi spoke solemnly.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto shot back. "I have a dream to become the Hokage and nothings gonna stop me! But first I'm going to get out of here and defeat both of you guys!" Before either of his comrades could stop him, he made his signature seal and shadow clones started attacking the mirrors. They were all dispersed and Naruto ended up with a senbon in one of his hands and in his arm.

"Hey Naruto, can you do that again?", Sasuke surprisingly asked. All Naruto did was nod and summoned the shadow clones once more. They were all wiped out but Sasuke was able to score a hit with a fire jutsu. Albeit was a small burn on the ice ninjas clothing.

"_I can see._", the Uchiha thought as he knew he had finally gotten his sharingan.

Haku noticed this and said, "The sharingan. I guess I can't afford to pull my punches any longer." He then made a hand sign and said, "Ice Style: Savage Blizzard Jutsu".

Suddenly the wind inside the dome stirred up, the temperature started to drop even more than it already was.

"Now what?", Naruto said.

Then the wind started circulating faster and faster in the dome making it even colder, until a sheen of pure white covered the inside, preventing anything from being seen from the inside or out.

**With the Jonin:**

"_So Haku decided to use that jutsu. She must have been pushed into a corner or she cannot wait any longer._", Zabuza thought to himself.

"_Be careful Hinata_", Kurenai thought, clearly feeling the spike of chakra.

**Back in the Dome of Doom **(Sorry just had to)**:**

The three genin were looking around in the white space until Hinata felt something cut her arm. She looked down to see the sleeve of her jacket with a cut in it. She then heard the boys grunt in pain. Naruto had a cut on his cheek while Sasuke had a cut on his leg. Then out of nowhere the blizzard picked up to a point where it suddenly yanked into midair. The next thing they felt, was PAIN.

"AGH!"

"AAH!"

"UGH!"

**With the other genin:**

Their cries ripped through the air as they were tossed around the savage storm of cuts! Everyone on the bridge could hear the carnage going on. Kiba wanted to help (mainly Hinata), but Shino stopped him. Sakura was trying to block out the cries with little effort as tears started to well up in her eyes. Thinking about how hurt her Sasuke-kun was getting.

Then suddenly the cries stopped, and there was silence. The only sounds that were going on were the jonin fighting. The other genin were suddenly on edge. Ready for anything that was coming from either side. Suddenly, it happened Zabuza appeared in front of Sakura. And then the sound of metal breaking flesh, followed by Sakura's scream.

**Inside the Crystal Ice Mirrors:**

"Sakura…she's in trouble.", Naruto tried to get up, but he, along with his teammates, were covered in all manner of ice weapons. The group was hit with ice-shuriken, snowflakes-turned-shuriken, icicles, ice senbon, and even regular senbon. And on top of that what didn't manage to hit them cut them. The only thing the group could register was P-A-I-N! He looked up to see Hinata on her knees, trying to stand and getting a snow-shuriken out of her shoulder. Sasuke was on all fours but slowly making his way to his feet.

The fake hunter-nin was starting to tire. "_I spent a lot of chakra on that jutsu._" He then looked to see the Uchiha and Hyuga making it to their feet, but the blonde was still having trouble. It pained Haku to do attack like she was, but even though she found the blonde to be loyal to his friends and have a shining future ahead of him, she had no choice. She had a duty to Zabuza and that was above all else. "_I'll have to end this now!_"

As Naruto raised his head, his eyes locked on Haku, and somehow, he knew what was going to happen. Haku would attack him to incapacitate him, but actually attack the others as they would go to his aid. Then suddenly as if time slowed down, his fear played out. "No…I can't let that happen. Move…move…damn it MOVE!" His legs sprung to life as he shouted, "_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" The next thing his friends saw, was Haku on the ground, and Naruto in front of each of them.

Hinata looked over to see the Naruto in front of Sasuke poof into smoke. Sasuke then looked over as Naruto said, "Hey…Hinata-chan…are…y-you okay."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He never expected the dobe of the class to jump and save them. He wanted to say something, but one look at Naruto and it spoke volumes. The fox container had senbon all on his front, and three…in his neck. The look in his eyes, he could tell what was going to happen. Naruto was about to die.

"No no no no", Hinata said to herself as she caught the falling blonde. "_Please be a nightmare! Please be a nightmare!"_

"Hey, teme…make sure you take that guy out alright?", Naruto said as he looked over to Sasuke. All the Uchiha could do was nod and swiftly attack the fake hunter-nin, trying to hide his tears. He may have not liked Naruto, but he had respected him as even a rival. And seeing a comrade go down, was not something he had wanted to happen…not this early…perhaps not at all.

"Naruto, please be alright", Hinata choked out trying her best to hold back tears. But it was in vain. Her words were just that, words. No meaning in them.

"I'm sorry Hinata…but I think I'm done." Naruto then coughed up a bit of blood. Some of it splattering on Hinata's face. "Sorry about that." Hinata just shook her head and smiled weakly trying to hide her growing panic.

"It's okay."

"Re-remember the promises we made?"

Hinata nodded, not liking where this was going.

"I…I don't think I'll be able to keep it for you."

"It's okay Naruto, it doesn't matter."

"But it does*cough* to me." Then out of nowhere tears started coming from Naruto's eyes.

That was it for Hinata. Seeing the one person who became her friend on the first day of the Academy just start crying even though they had the strongest will known around the leaf village just did that to her. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…", Hinata said between her own sobs.

"Heh, I should be the one apologizing", Naruto retorted weakly. "I couldn't even keep my promise to you. You were the only person that…had faith in me that was my age. And I'm glad I got to know you." He then shakily put a hand on her cheek, which Hinata tearfully took. "You were the first friend I ever had. You were my best friend." Hinata was frantic, but she didn't know what to do. What was there to do?

" I guess maybe you could become the next Hokage right? Heh", Naruto's voice was fading. Hinata wouldn't move even when she heard Sasuke hit the ground unconscious.

"Has a nice ring to it…dontcha think?", He flashed his trademark grin as he looked up at Hinata. "Hinata the first female Hokage." The light from his eyes was gone. The last thing he said to her was, "Hinata, whatever you do, never…give…up…", all the while his hand slipped out of Hinata's grasp and fell to the ground.

Wide eyed Hinata looked at Naruto. He almost looked as if he was asleep, a light smile on the blonde's face, but he wasn't. He would never wake up. "naruto….naruto….NARUTO!" Hinata's cry ripped through the bridge. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. Who would be there to always give her the encouragement she always wanted, to spar with her whenever the time arose and not hold back, and worst of all who would she tell that she loved them. She had wanted to tell him so bad even though she wanted to see where life would take them and now…now she will never get the chance!

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?", Haku's voice sounded off. As she was leaning back into the mirrors. "You should be honored to have one like him. Even though he was the bait he jumped and protected you without hesitation." But then she noticed something, the girls crying stopped. It was total silence until she heard the girl's voice.

"Shut up.", the mist was suddenly dispersed around the ice mirrors. Hinata turned Naruto over and took out all the weapons that were imbedded in the blondes back. Then after turning Naruto back over, even though it was too late, she kissed him on the cheek.

Then Hinata felt it. For the first time in her life, she felt an emotion that every Hyuga was taught to suppress. But then that emotion started to change as suddenly a ring of dark green chakra surrounded the girl's feet. Her emotions turned from sadness, to despair, to anger, and then to

PURE. UNBRIDLED. RAGE.

"You took away the one I love the most in this world.", Hinata's voice sounded angry, but as if she was holding back. Her hands snapping open and closed trying in vain to suppress the inevitable. Then the ring of chakra shot up in nine green pillars.

"_Impossible. Chakra cannot be seen._", Haku couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she looked up to see a dragon's head. Its eyes were blank filled with rage and bloodlust, just like the feeling that the chakra was giving off. Then it all sank back down into the Hyuga girl, whose back was still turned to her as she stood.

Hinata's nails grew sharp, her canines grew sharper, and the scales beside her eyes grew dark green as well.

"I…I hate you so much".

Then as she turned around, the Ice-style user could only gasp and tremble in fear as she looked into the once lavender eyes of the Hyuga heiress. The girl had dark emerald green eyes and black slitted pupils. Haku could have sworn that for a second…one second…there was an enormous dragon behind the girl as she had turned. "I'll…I'll…"

Then the girl yelled her voice changed, "**I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"**

**Wow finally done! So how did you like the chapter. If there was anything I missed I'm sorry. I tried to keep it canon while adding my own changes for my story. So….how many of you guessed from my spoiler that it was Hinata. Hope you liked it. Read and review please. **


	6. BotB Part 2

Chapter 5: Battle of the Bridge Part 2

Heart of a Dragon

"Hey"-normal talking/_thinking_

"**Hey**"-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey__"_-Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The wind whipped and whirled in the air. The feelings of hate, rage, and despair permeated the air like a foul stench. And in the middle of it all was one _very_ angry Hyuga girl. Her growls turned to roars of rage as she looked at the source of her pain. The vile scum that took away the only person she ever cared about away. And she was going to pay for it… _**dearly**_.

"The blood-lust in those eyes. This is not the same girl as before. She…is this even a child?"

"**RAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Suddenly, Hinata charged at the ice style user with extreme speed. Haku threw some senbon at the girl but the senbon were blown away by another yell by the frenzied girl. Haku immediately got to another mirror out of the girl's line of sight. "I've got to end this now.", Haku said as she appeared in all of the mirrors. And they all simultaneously threw their senbon. But Hinata hunched over and all of the senbon were stopped in their tracks in mid-air held by thin veil of green chakra. And then with a roar she unleashed a massive chakra shockwave, singling out the real Haku and making her cover her eyes from the malevolent chakra.

"Such power! If her chakra levels keep rising like this I won't survive!", Haku said, struggling to keep calm.

**With the Jonin:**

Kakashi had managed to save Sakura from getting hit but he took a hit himself. Kurenai was a little scratched up from dodging Zabuza's big sword. But things had gone from bad to worse when a very old and familiar chakra filled the air.

"_That chakra, it can't be!_", Kurenai thought. "_Hinata!_"

"Don't worry Kurenai it's only been loosened.", Kakashi said to his fellow jonin. Secretly referring to the seal that lied on Hinata.

"_What is this power? It can't be Kakashi or the other jonin. So what is it?", Zabuza thought/exclaimed._

"Kurenai, stand back. I'll finish this.", Kakashi then unclipped one of the scroll holsters. "_If I'm right, then we still might have a chance at getting out alive._" "Hey Zabuza, how about you and I wrap this up." Kakashi took some of his blood and swiped it on the open scroll, then proceeded to wave it around (I really had no idea what he was doing or what to call it). "We're both busy men you know. So what do you say…interested?"

"Heh, fine by me Kakashi. Show me what you can do!", Zabuza's voice boomed in reply.

**With the other genin:**

The genin had gotten over the initial state of shock when Kakashi had gotten hurt, but that only served to put them more on edge than they already were. And the sudden and extremely feral and dangerous killing intent that had invaded the air like the mist itself was not helping.

"Wh-what is this?", Sakura was able to choke out. Tazuna and the others were nearly as speechless as she was. Tazuna himself was shaking uncontrollably. Akamaru had hid himself in Kiba's coat and was shaking just as bad as the bridge builder.

"The heck is going on?", Kiba said trying to hide his fear. Akamaru whimpered a few times before going silent. The others looked to him for a translation. "He said that it feels like evil, but is also mixed with an intense anger and rage.

Shino nodded, "My insects said the same thing, but that is not the worse news." The others shocked faces were enough confirmation to keep going. "Naruto is dead." The feeling of dread spread through the group especially two certain genin. They may have not liked Naruto but hearing this was just too much.

"How can you be sure?", Kiba exclaimed.

"I placed insects on them just in case something should happen to them. And Naruto's has come back. By what it's told me, Naruto took a hit that was intended for Hinata and Sasuke, knowing full well he was the bait in the weakened state he already was in.", Shino answered.

"_Baka. Why did you do that?!_", Kiba thought furiously trying to hold back the tears that were trying to come out. Sakura on the other hand was having more of a problem. Naruto was still a comrade after all.

**Back to the important part of the bridge:**

Haku had just taken down her arm to see Hinata jump at the mirror, and dodged just in time but the Hyuga girls' fist shattered the ice like a wrecking ball. "Now!" Haku jumped out of one of the shards and dive-bombed the girl. But Hinata's movements were quicker and she dodged out of the way before the attack could connect. The ice-style user meant to jump away into another mirror but she suddenly was stopped and slammed into one of the intended mirrors!

Haku could feel the hate that rolled off of the Hinata as the young genin glared at her. She then felt the girls grip on her tighten as the malevolent chakra flared again, now starting to concentrate around the girls' forearm. It was all she could do to concentrate any spare chakra she had to block the oncoming clawed palm strike that hit her square in the chest sending her flying through the mirror and in turn, dispelling the jutsu.

After watching the ice-style user roll to a stop and get up, Hinata charged, all the while getting ready to strike the finishing blow. But the mask fell off and Hinata's body stopped as soon as she saw the face of the girl behind it. She looked like she had already given up, but why did she stop?

"Why did you stop?", Hinata looked up to see the girls face. She couldn't have been but a couple of years older than she was. But she killed Naruto, so why did she hesitate now. "I killed your friend. Aren't you going to kill me? I'm no longer useful to Zabuza-sama."

To say the least these words shocked Hinata. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a broken tool. And Zabuza-sama has no use for broken tools."

"But…", Hinata didn't get it. She was mad yes, but seeing the look in this girl's eyes held her back. But even though she was mad, she punched the girl anyway. No chakra, just natural strength. She only knocked Haku to the ground. "How can you think like that?", Hinata asked. She didn't have the best life yeah, but even though she didn't have the best life she never thought of herself as a tool for anyone despite being a ninja now. Plus this girl was only a year or two older than she was.

Haku then stood back up and told Hinata about what had happened in her childhood. From the bloodline purges to how she met Zabuza to now.

**With Kakashi and Zabuza:**

Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu! Kakashi slammed one end of the scroll onto the bridge as chain-like symbols shot from the scroll. Then all there was to do was wait. A few moments later it paid off as he heard a cry of pain, and the mist began to clear. And once it had cleared enough he found Zabuza caught by his ninja hounds. "There you are.", Kakashi said.

"Damn it, how?", the swordsman of the mist asked trying to keep calm from the pain.

"Well I knew if I couldn't use my hearing or sight to search for you. I could always you my nose. And thanks to you some of my blood happened to be on your blade, my hounds were able to find you quite easily."

The nuke-nin could only growl at the fact Kakashi got one over on him.

"I'll admit Zabuza, you were good, but this is where it ends."

"Heh, if you think this will stop me think again."

"On my orders, my hounds could rip you limb from limb. But since you were a powerful opponent", Kakashi then proceeded to make a few hand signs, "I'll finish this with an original jutsu of my own." Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a loud chirping sound as if a huge flock of birds had landed on the bridge. But all there was to see was a circle of lighting that was being pulled into Kakashi's hand!

"Wha-what is that?", the swordsman choked out. "_I can see his chakra. This is impossible!_"

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi then charged at Zabuza intending to end the fight once and for all.

**With Hinata:**

"And that is why."

Haku's story had really shaken Hinata. The Hyuga was about the same age as Haku was a child when she had her own tragedy when her mother died. She couldn't think of what to do. So, she did as asked and slowly pulled out a kunai. She didn't like hurting people, let alone killing them.

"Maybe if we had met differently…we could have been friends.", Hinata said lowly. Then she went to stab Haku but the ice-style user stopped her. "Sorry, young Hyuga. (remember Haku doesn't know who Hinata is. Only that she's a Hyuga.) But I must protect my master." And with that she disappeared, along with part of the mist.

Hinata, realized where Haku was headed and took off to where her sensei was. Passing right by the other genin without a second look. She knew what questions were going to come if she had stayed to talk to them. And her heart just couldn't take revisiting that moment right now.

**With the genin:**

"Was that Hinata?", Kiba said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He then turned to see Sino looking at him.

"We'll worry about her after we tend to Sasuke…and Naruto.", although his voice was still monotone, the others could tell there was a hint of a somber tone to it.

Then Tazuna came up, "Go, I'm right behind you." And with Sakura leading (of course), they headed to where their fellow genin lay. Upon their arrival they saw Sasuke getting up.

"Sasuke-kun, you're alright!", Sakura almost had a death hug on Sasuke's neck. And Sasuke thought his body was in pain already.

"Sakura, that hurts.", Sasuke grunted out his whole body wracked with pain. But as he reached down to remove a senbon, he suddenly remembered. "Sakura, is Naruto alright?", his voice was almost a panic.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked to see Kiba, Tazuna, and Shino over Naruto. Shino had two fingers to the blondes' neck. He then removed them and slowly stood. Then he shook his head. Silence invaded the group faster than any kind of shock could get in. Everyone couldn't believe it, especially the Uchiha and Inuzuka. Kiba was down on the ground shaking Naruto futilely, hoping the boy was just playing possum. But he wasn't, Naruto was gone.

Sakura tearfully got down and started to carefully take out the senbon needles. Sasuke helped out too. It was their duty to help their fallen teammate.

**With the Jonin:**

Kakashi stood over the body of Haku after dodging a last ditch swipe from Zabuza's sword. The jonin was amazed that the kid, although still hurt, Haku had managed to take the Lightning Blade and hold onto Kakashi's arm with her remaining strength. Kakashi closed the ice-style user's eyes one last time.

As Kurenai watched on, she heard foots steps behind her. "Kurenai-sensei!"

"Hinata, are you all right?", the genjutsu mistress asked.

Hinata was a bit hesitant to ask but, "Naruto-kun…he's….he's…." The tears that came gave the jonin enough of a clue to what had happened. "He sacrificed himself to save me…and I couldn't do anything!"

Kurenai couldn't do anything but hug the child close but then they heard a clapping sound come from one side of the bridge.

**Back with the genin and Tazuna:**

After all the senbon needles were taken out of Naruto, Sasuke took the ones that were in him out. "Let's go see if everyone is alright." The others nodded and headed to where their senseis were.

Upon their arrival they found Hinata and their sensei's along with Zabuza, who were all looking at a short man in a suit and shades with a cane. And a large group of thugs behind him.

**Now altogether now:**

"Gato.", Zabuza growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check on how my investment was panning out.", the tyrannical mogul said as he walked up to Haku's body. Then he started to kick it saying, "Useless piece of trash!" Then before anybody could register what had happened Gato was sent flying into some of his thugs. He looked back up to see the Hyuga girl standing in front of Haku's body still hunched over from punching him.

"You have some nerve…", the tone from the Hyuga girl shocked everyone. On top of that, her actions were reckless, exactly like a certain blonde they knew. "..to just stand there and do nothing."

"Haku was nothing more than a tool. Nothing more-"

"Don't you…DARE say that!", Hinata yelled her back still turned to the swordsman. "If you didn't care then you would have left her to die long ago. She cared about you like a daughter and that's all you have to say, don't make me laugh!" A pregnant silence floated over the bridge. Hinata, the silent and shy girl was yelling, in anger, at a swordsman of the mist no less. Kurenai had activated a quick genjutsu over Kakashi, telling him what Hinata told her. He could understand how she felt to an extent.

"Kid…just shut up.", the other ninja turned to see Zabuza, the demon of the mist, crying. "You're words cut deeper than any blade."

"Zabuza-san…can you fight?"

"Yeah, just give me a weapon." Zabuza's arms were useless. He had already lost feeling in them from blood-loss.

"Good", Hinata then took out a kunai from her holster and turned to look at the swordsman. The swordsman noticed her green slitted eye looking at him. "You owe her that much." Then she tossed it towards him.

"_You know the more I think about it. I'm glad Hinata and Naruto met. She's a really confident person."_, Kurenai thought as she watched as Zabuza tore through the wrappings around his mouth, catch the kunai in his teeth, and charge at the thugs; with Hinata on his heels.

The other ninja looked at each other and charged as well, Sakura stayed behind to protect Tazuna. Once the two groups met, chaos erupted. The bandits were going down left and right as Hinata mowed them down. She didn't kill them but she made sure that they were going to be in a world of pain. Striking from all directions while using her Byakugan. But suddenly the tide turned when she got knocked on the back of the head! She looked up to see a large man above her smirking. She went to get up but her arm was grabbed and before she had the chance to retaliate she was thrown into a rail. She yelled as she felt an intensely sharp pain in her leg! The sword that was imbedded in her leg then was removed! The others were trying to help her, but couldn't get to her because of their own battles getting bad. As it seemed Zabuza had managed to kill Gato finally and that riled the thugs even more!

As Hinata looked up, her eyes still green with the foreign chakra that hat entered her system. Only thing she saw was the sword of the thug coming down at her, and the only thing she could think of…was "Naruto".

**Somewhere:**

Naruto had been walking for a few minutes. He had woken up in what looked like a sewer. But he had no clue how in the shinobi world he got there. He had been walking in one direction. The weird part about it is that he felt almost drawn in the direction he was going. And that led him right to the front of a massive cage. There was a paper on the front that read 'Seal'. As he looked closer in it he almost jumped out of his skin and all when two…big…red eyes snapped open.

"**Ahh. So my jailer finally decides to visit."**, a sinister voice sounded from inside the cage.

As Naruto got closer, he had no qualms about what was inside it. "You're…you're the Nine-Tailed Fox."

The fox chuckled a bit before trying to lash out at the boy. If Naruto hadn't fallen back he would've been skewered. **"If it wasn't for this cage I would end you right here."**

Naruto soon got his bearings and asked, "Where am I?"

"**We're in your mindscape. You must have got sent here when you decided to take that hit for your pitiful friends."**

"Hey those are my friends you're talking about!", Naruto exclaimed at the fox. Suddenly he heard a scream, from a very well-known voice. "Hinata!" Naruto immediately started to run out of the area when the fox's voice stopped him.

"**And what do you plan to do?"**

Naruto spun and yelled, "Shut up you stupid fox! For your information I plan on saving her! She's my best friend and I'm not going to let her die!"

"**If I do remember correctly, your body is as useless as your brain. Just face the fact, that girl is going to die."**

The realization suddenly hit Naruto, his body was in that death-like state. "Shut up.."

"**And there is nothing you can do about it."**

"SHUT UP!", Naruto was boiling mad. He wasn't going to let the thing that mad his life hell tell him what he couldn't do! That was NOT going to happen! "If I can't make my body move. Then I'll make it move!", then he turned and once more ran out. But what he didn't know, was that a red chakra was following him out.

**Outside Naruto:**

"_Come on…come on…move…_", Naruto's body twitched as a red chakra suddenly swirled around it, taking the nine-tails' head at its peak. "_I made…I made…a promise…_", Naruto then got up as chakra exploded outwards. _"And I plan on keeping it…" _and then he disappeared in a burst of speed towards the battle.

**At said battle:**

Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the sword to make contact, but she sensed something. In fact all the ninja had. Suddenly there was a blur of orange and in an instant the fighting had stopped. All eyes were on a blonde ninja in orange that had a certain Hyuga girl in his arms. "Sorry I'm late, Hinata-chan."

All Hinata could do was stare at the boy that had her in his arms. His hair was a bit wilder, his whisker marks were a bit thicker, and the most prominent of his features, his eyes were blood red and slitted. But though they held malice towards enemies, Hinata was somehow able to find a softness about them.

"N-Naruto-kun y-you're eyes.", the Hyuga girl sputtered out.

"I could say the same to you Hinata-chan.", Naruto replied. "Are those…?", Naruto had noticed the scales on the sides of Hinata's face. _"She really is pretty with them. Wait…where did that come from?"_

"L-let's talk about that l-later." "_Agh, I'm in the middle of a fight! Why am I stuttering?!"_

Naruto nodded as Hinata got to her feet and noticed her leg, "Is your leg okay?"

Hinata nodded as she got back to back with Naruto, both getting in fighting stances.

The other genin were flabbergasted to say the least, but the jonin had an idea of what had happened. Haku hadn't really 'killed' Naruto, but put him into a death-like state. The same Zabuza had been put in. Now they could focus back on the battle, but before anybody made a move, an arrow came and hit the bridge in the middle of the group. Naruto turned to see Inari, and the whole village that the kid lived in behind him.

"Yo, Inari! What took you?", Naruto called out.

"Sorry Naruto, but you know the hero doesn't show up till the last minute!", the boy proudly called back.

After that the townspeople roared together and got ready to charge. But there was no need. Seeing the townsfolk rise against them and their employer dead the thugs ran for it. All in all the day went well despite the deaths of Haku and Zabuza. Kurenai and Kakashi had told their students not to look away as the swordsman died in front of them. Everyone but Naruto and Hinata themselves noticed that they were holding hands, as well as crying. It only intensified after Naruto had told the group about what had happened when he woke up.

The rest of the week came and went without much interruption. Everything was back to normal. Sasuke was back to brooding and training and Sakura was back to fawning over Sasuke. Shino was still silent most of the time, only speaking when spoken to. And Kiba was still trying to figure out how to get Hinata to go out with him, and what she saw in the dobe.

As the group walked back to their village, they decided to stop and make camp for the night. There was one thing certain in the air, nervousness. And the only two that exuded it were the two jinchuriki. Now that they were all settled it was apparent. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet while Hinata seemed to be in conflict with herself, looking left and right at the ground and then back up at Naruto. Then the Hyuga looked to her sensei, who was already looking at her and watched her sensei nod encouragement to her. She then took a deep breath and walked over to the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, can I talk to you, in private."

Naruto snapped out of his stupor, and stood up, "Um, s-sure." _"Crap did I just stutter?!"_

"Just don't go too far alright?", Kurenai spoke up.

After the two genin walked off, Kakashi looked up from his favorite book, "Did Naruto just stutter?", earning snickers from everyone except from a stewing Inuzuka.

**In the Forest:**

After getting far enough away from the group, Hinata turned around. "I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too.", Naruto replied.

Then at the same time they said, "I'm the jailer of the Nine-Tailed Fox/Emerald Dragon."

They both just stared at each other. They had no clue that from the very beginning, they were alike in a way that was beyond them being fellow leaf ninja. Both of them had a monster that had attacked Konoha sealed inside of them. After that they had started talking. It turns out that they were born on the same day. The next thing they knew they were sitting down talking about their academy days like they always would.

"So when did you find out about the dragon?, Naruto asked.

"The day of graduations. What about you?,", Hinata replied.

"That night. You know the whole Mizuki incedent and all."

"Oh yeah. My father told me."

"I have my whisker marks, and you have your scales."

"Yeah.", Hinata giggled a bit. "We're pretty weird huh?"

"Nah. Just because I have a big ball of fur in my gut doesn't make me weird. And neither does having an overgrown garden snake in yours make you weird."

Hinata nodded, smiling at the blonde's description of the beasts inside them.

Naruto smiled a bit, "Hey Hinata-chan, why don't you ever talk about your mom?"

The very still silence was enough to tell Naruto that he shouldn't have asked. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay Naruto-kun.", Hinata sighed. "I don't know much about her. But I do remember her a bit."

Naruto was hesitant to ask the next question but went ahead, "How old were you when she..", he didn't want to finish the question.

"Four. I can still hear my mom's screams when she was giving birth to my sister.

"Well…at least you knew…your mom, ya know?", Naruto solemnly said. Then he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"You know Hinata-chan, I'm really glad I met you.", Naruto said as he flashed his foxy grin.

"I'm glad I met you too, Naruto-kun.", Hinata returned his smile with one of her own. _"More than you'll ever know. _

And as the two walked back to the group Hinata had a very familiar realization. "_I was hugging Naruto-kun again. I…I think I could get used to it."_ She headed straight for her tent making sure no one saw her now tomato colored face. And in a twist of fate, both jinchurikis' had a dream about the other that night.

**Back in Konoha:**

A pair of eyes opened up as a red haired woman woke up from what felt like an extremely long nap. She wiped her eyes, "Ugh…where am I?" She looked around and noticed that there was a curtain around her bed. Then all of a sudden she heard a shuffling sound and absent mindedly yelled, "Who's there?"

Then a familiar voice rang out, "Um…you first?"

The redhead instantly recognized the voice and yanked back the curtains to her hospital bed and met a face she hadn't seen in a while. The woman in the bed beside her had bluish hair and pale lavender eyes. Hyuga eyes to be exact.

"Hana…Hana Hyuga?"

"Kushina Uzumaki?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

**And scene. I'm sorry I took so long to write this part of the story. I hope I did the scene on the bridge alright. Though I feel that I kind of rushed it just a bit. But big conversation pieces are not my strong suit. But I did my best. Plus I hope you liked my little part at the end with Hinata and Naruto. And now Hinata and Naruto's mothers. **

**Now I'm going to set up a poll that you can just pm me or put a review up for your choice.**

**What name sounds the most interesting? **

**-Howling Maelstrom**

**-Savage Gale**


	7. New Start

Chapter 6: New Start

"Hey"-normal talking/_thinking_

"**Hey**"-Bijuu talking/thinking

"_Hey__"_-Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Last time on the Fox and the Dragon, a very familiar yell tore through the leaf village. Things were about to get interesting.**

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", to say Kushina was awake would be an understatement. When one wakes up in the comatose ward of a hospital to see one of their best friends wake up in the bed beside them, it's not exactly a calm-needed moment. Well…in the Uzumaki's case anyway. And it didn't help with not making it awkward in Hana's case.

"Well you see…it's a funny story really.", Hana laughed nervously.

"I find it hardly funny that you're in the freaking comatose ward of the _hospital_!", Kushina's rant continued.

"Okay okay. Just calm down and I'll tell you. Man, even after waking up your still hyper."

Kushina glared at her friend but stayed silent.

Hana sighed and then began her story. "It had been a few years after Hinata's birth. I was sick, but I was determined to be there for both of my children. So when the day came for Hanabi's birth, I held on. I was really weak, the doctor's had already told Hiashi that there was a huge possibility of me dying of blood loss. But I guess as the Third Hokage would say, my will of fire kicked in. And well I passed out. And after all that, here we are."

Kushina looked at the blueish haired Hyuga. She had always respected her friend since thay were kids. Having a child was not the easiest thing to do. Kushina could attest to that. Especially the circumstances behind Hinata's birth. "Speaking of, wasn't Hinata supposed to be born a couple of months after Naruto?"

"Well remember when the doctor warned us to stop hanging out when we became pregnant?", Hana asked.

Kushina nodded.

"He said it's a weird thing that tends to happen when pregnant women hang out all the time. Their cycles tend to run together. But all in all Hinata was fairly healthy."

"Oh…but how were you able to use your chakra then?"

"Chakra pills, remember?"

Kushina chuckled sheepily and scratched the back of her head. "Well at least we're still alive. Plus we kind of have an idea of how long we have been out."

The Hyuga nodded her response.

"But it makes you wonder.", Kushina had a solemn look on her face. Hana could already tell what she was going to say next. "Just how much of our children's lives have we missed?"

After that a long silence fell on the two. It was pretty scary thinking about how long they were in comas.

"Well I had Hanabi three years after Hinata so that's a start. But then again, it could be over twenty years by now." Both women shuddered at the thought.

"Well, there's only one way to find out.", the redhead chimed as she threw the covers off of herself, revealing the hospital gown she had on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Hana said.

"What? Why?"

"Well think about it. Being in a coma basically is kind of like being in a deep sleep. All of our body's energy was going into keeping us alive. And our muscles have probably atrophied a bit. Basically it's gonna take a bit to re-teach our bodies how to walk again."

Kushina scoffed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Come on Hana, how hard could it-", she was cut off as she hit the ground, muffling the word 'be' afterwards.

Hana was having a hard time trying not to laugh at her friends' expense. "Need some help Kushina?", she asked between snickers.

Kushina sat herself up a little and said, "Shut up Hana."

Hana then shook her head and closed her eyes, looking for her chakra. And after finding it, sent it through the muscles in her legs and her body and back, making sure that when her feet hit the floor she would stand. And stand she did. "Just concentrate chakra through your legs and stand up. Slowly."

"Right", the red-head huffed. It was only a minute or two before Kushina was standing as well. "That was easy.", she cheerfully said, making her friend sweatdrop.

Luckily for them their hospital gowns were just that, gowns. All that was left was to check themselves out. Both women were either thinking, _"I hope we don't scare anybody." _Or _"We are so gonna give the nurses a heart attack! Hehehe!"_ (Take a wild guess)

After doing a few test steps, Hana then turned to walk to the door, but found Kushina heading towards another bed surrounded by a curtain. "Kushina, what the heck are you doing?"

"What I'm just curious."

"Curious my ass, don't do that!"

"Don't worry I'm just taking a loo-", Kushina's voice dropped off once she pulled back the curtain.

"Kushina? Kushina what is it?", Hana walked up and gasped once the person in the bed's face could be seen. There was silence until they heard a voice behind them.

"So I see you have finally awakened."

Both women spun around to see none other than the Third Hokage himself standing at the door. Still shaken by what she had seen, Hana spoke first, "Is that who I we think it was?"

Sarutobi solemnly nodded, "A lot has happened since you two were in a coma. I will have some clothes brought to the room. Then just knock on the door and the ANBU will bring you here."

The women nodded and Kushina slid the curtain closed again. After their clothes came and they were dressed, soon enough they were in front of the Hokage. He explained everything that happened after they went under. But the women held their composures only changing expression at different things. And after he was done, the women started.

"Okay, about our kids…", the Hokage braced himself. "YOU WHAT?!", both of the women's voices were so strong that even with the silence seals on, the building shook.

"You left my boy at the mercy of the population without even someone to care for him?!"

"And you left my daughter at the mercy of the elder council?!"

"Now ladies please calm down."

"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!", the building was shaken once again.

"Yes that would be nice.", luckily the Hokage had seals over his ears and activated the ones in the room. "I would have you know that both Naruto and Hinata have both become genin. Plus they are very strong. A lot stronger than the other genin give them credit for."

The two angry mothers suddenly perked up at their children's well-being. "What do you mean?"

"When they met after the first day of the academy, those two have been training with each other in secret." The smiles on the mom's faces gave Sarutobi enough cue to continue, "And it seems even before that Hinata has had feelings for the young lad. Though I don't know if Naruto can tell that. Hinata seems to be trying the more direct approach. I daresay that her being with Naruto as much as she had has made her a bit bolder. It probably won't be very long before the boy notices." Hana then started chuckling while Kushina started muttering something along the lines of 'Just like his father.'

"You know Kushina, didn't I bet you that one of our kids would probably end up liking the other."

The red-head cringed, "Yeah…"

Hana got a devious smile on her face, "You owe me cinnamon buns."

"How you can remember that bet after so long?"

"Easy, we're not in a coma anymore. Plus it was the only time I got to see my husband sweat a little. What were his words to Minato? 'If our kids turn out like our wives and then they have grand-children..'", Hana then started laughing as she continued, "He couldn't even complete the sentence! Hahahahaha!"

"Yeah Minato's face was priceless!"

"Well if that is good news I have more then.", the Hokage interrupted, glad to have the women's wrath abated and catching their attention. "They should be arriving back in the village any moment now. It would certainly be a welcome surprise for the two to find you two alive and well."

The two women looked at each other, then at the old man in front of them, "What's the plan?"

**Outside in the village:**

"Ahh, it's good to be back in the village! I really missed it!", our favorite blond jinchuriki yelled as his and Hinata's team were walking to the Hokage tower.

"Must you be so loud dobe. Before we left on the mission you were excited to leave the village.", Naruto's teammate Sasuke said to him.

"What I'm excited I can't help it. You should try it.", Naruto replied.

"If everyone got excited as you did nothing would get done."

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!"

Then.. BAM! Naruto found himself face-first in the ground. Courtesy of Sakura. "Don't you talk to Sasuke like that baka!"

Hinata cringed at the scene, really wondering how Naruto could have a crush on her. Unbeknownst to her though Naruto was thinking the same thing. She walked over and helped him up from the ground and the group continued on. Hinata and Naruto pulled ahead forward a bit to talk ignoring the glares and looks as they passed.

"Hey Naruto-kun can I ask you something?", the Hyuga asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why do you like Sakura so much?"

Now to say the least Naruto was surprised by Hinata's question. She never really asked about his team, neither did he about hers. But somehow that question got him thinking.

"Hinata are you…jealous?", Naruto had a sly smirk on his face while Hinata started to go a little pink.

"N-no!", she stuttered out quickly gaining her composure. "It's just that you go after her so much and all she ever does is knock you upside the head whenever you get in Sasuke-san's face about something." She then looked over to Naruto out of the corner of her eye and saw her friend's face. It was full of thought. "Plus, has she ever really praised you for something good you've done?", okay that one came out a bit on the harsh side but it did have to be said. "Sorry."

"It's okay Hinata-chan…I was actually thinking about that myself.", Naruto didn't see the shocked look on Hinata's face. "Sakura's pretty and smart, but so are you. And then some."

"And then some huh?", Hinata said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep.", the blonde flashed the heiress his signature foxy grin.

Now in the back of the group a certain Inuzuka was silently seething. "_What the hell does she see in that dobe?"_

**Time skip to after the group has done their report:**

After both teams mission report was done, the teams received their pay.

"So what's going to be our next mission, huh Jiji?", Naruto excitedly asked.

"We just got back from a mission dobe. They wouldn't send us on another one right after.", Sasuke said.

"What? Why not?!"

"Because not everyone is a stamina freak like you.", Kiba added.

"And what does _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Well if the shoe fits."

Naruto was about to say something but he felt Hinata tap his arm, and he in turn, held his piece, albeit a bit grudgingly.

The Hokage smiled at the interaction, "Well I guess you have earned yourselves a much needed rest. Also, since the rank of the mission went up, you will be paid accordingly." This incited an excited yell by Naruto, which earned the boy chastisement from most of the other genin. "And also about three weeks off." That made the genin happy.

Before the two teams left, Sarutobi had Hinata and Naruto stay. "So what's up Jiji?"

"Naruto-kun, you should have more respect for the hokage.", Hinata said.

"It quite alright Hinata. I have gotten used to it.", Sarutobi reassured. "But onto different matters. You both did well and I'm proud of you. And I have a surprise for both of you-"

"What is it jiji?! Are you teaching us an awesome jutsu? Or...are you finally recognizing my strength and making me Hokage?"

Hinata and the Hokage smiled at the blondes' antics.

"_Full of energy. Just like his mother."_ "I'm afraid not Naruto for both of them. But this will change your life none the less." The boys disappointment was replaced by curiosity. "How would you like to know who your mother was?" That got his attention, he stood rigid as he nodded, his eyes wide.

The Third Hokage then handed Naruto a picture of a woman with deep red hair. Naruto turned and found something written on the back.

"Kushina Uzumaki.", Naruto breathed out as he read the name. Then he looked up at the old shinobi in front of him, who nodded and smiled. Naruto couldn't stop the tears that came. He didn't want them to. Finally…even though it was only his mother, it answered a good amount of major questions in his life. He felt Hinata hug him and looked to see her a little teary eyed herself.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun .", Hinata said to the weeping boy.

The old Hokage let the kids calm down a little before he gave them their next surprise. He then handed the two another picture. This one had two women, Kushina, and a woman Hinata instantly recognized. "That's…my mother."

The Hokage grunted a happy reply. "Yes, they were best friends."

The two genin just looked at the picture, amazed that they're own moms were friends.

"Heh, just like us huh Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah. I wonder how they became friends."

"Well why don't you ask them yourselves.", Hiruzen added in.

The two kids looked at him in confusion, but when he pointed behind them and they turned around, they felt as if their whole world stopped. In front of the two children, were their mothers. It was only a few seconds of blank staring before the two moms found themselves being hugged by their children.

"Y-you're real!", Naruto's voice managed sound from the folds of his mom's dress. Hinata was too busy crying, just happy that her mom wasn't gone as she thought. As for Naruto it seemed even better than getting the picture, and nothing, absolutely nothing, in this world could make it better.

Oh how wrong he was. After both kids had calmed down, both Naruto and Hinata stood by their parents with looks of pride they've never had before. And even though it was childish, Naruto's hand was in his mom's. But if one were to have went through what Naruto had, they would have done the same thing (to be honest I would have). "Would, I be right if I asked if you two wanted to spend your break with your mothers?", the Hokage asked, getting an immediate response from the two genin.

"Well actually, I have an idea.", Kushina spoke up. Then she looked at Hana who had a smirk on her face and nodded.

Both turned back to the Hokage and said, "I humbly wish to train my son/daughter."

And to the genin's further surprise, the Hokage said, "Yes you may."

Now this, once again shocked Naruto into silence. Now not only was his mom alive, but she was going to be training him! There were only a few words that could describe how it felt. "this…is…AWSOME YA' KNOW!" Most of the people in the room laughed, even some of the anbu chuckled, but Kushina was a little mortified.

"Oh great. He picked up my bad habit."

"Don't worry Kushina-san. This would be the first time in a while that he has said it in a long time.", Hiruzen spoke up. "Now let's talk about how we are going to do this." The Hokage had just came up with a plan and, to Naruto at least, this was going to be the best prank ever.

**Well how about that. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just have been really busy with life and all. But I am now at the part of the story that I want to be. **

**Aside from that I don't think this chapter is my best and if you agree tell me. **

**And plus any holes that I have left will be filled up to the brim.**

**Read and Review Please. No Flames.**


End file.
